


The One With Too Big A Heart, & The One Who Loves Him Anyway

by PuyoLover39



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Fluff, Greed is not happy about having to share Ling with more people, How does one tag properly without spoiling everything?, Ling adopts two kids off the street, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Ling sneaks out to go for a walk, he happens upon two children living on the street and takes it upon himself to adopt them. When Greed and Lan Fan find out they are initially upset and unsure. But they both give in eventually. Resulting in Ling and Greed becoming fathers and Lan Fan becoming an aunt. But not without Ling compensating Greed for it.





	The One With Too Big A Heart, & The One Who Loves Him Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vareidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vareidow/gifts).



> I'm so so sorry this took so long, there is no excuse for this and I apologize. I said I would try to get to it by Saturday, and I did. I started writing it on Tuesday and continued to work on it everyday until Friday when I got sick and had to stay in bed for the next 2 days. But I still should have posted this on Saturday, sick or not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, again, sorry that its late. But at least I am finishing it and getting it all up now that I feel better, at 3:02am. That counts for something right?

Xing was a lovely place to live, Ling did his damndest to make sure of that. As emperor, it was his job to make sure that everything was taken care of. That his country was prosperous, safe and happy. Ling prided himself on this, he was so sure that he was on top of everything, that he didn't know there were still people suffering in the darkest corners of the place. At least, not until he saw it with his own eyes.

It was one of those rare instances where he had finished his work early and was told he could take a break for a few hours. It was around noon, 12:17pm to be exact, so he decided to go for a walk. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the palace, especially without someone accompanying him to insure his safety at all times like Lan Fan or Greed. But he was always sort of a free spirit who did what he wanted, so he threw on some more plain clothing, grabbed his wallet and sword, and hopped out the nearest, unguarded, window.

Ling didn't have any particular destination in mind, just that he wanted to get out of that stuffy palace and stretch his legs for a bit. Give himself some fresh air and time to clear his head. So he wasn't surprised when his legs had ended up leading him into town. He could smell pork buns and other freshly baked foods as soon as he was within range, the scents causing his seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach to grumble in hunger.

Pulling out his wallet he raced from food stall to food stall, sampling everything and buying whatever he liked best. By the time he was done, he had bags full of food in both arms, clutched tightly to his chest and a huge grin plastered on his face. He was in such a good mood, he thought nothing could ruin it. 

Until he came across a couple of children that is. As he was walking with his arms full of food, a little girl no older than 7 came running up to him, asking for food for her and her younger brother. Ling stood there, blinking in confusion as he handed her some freshly baked bread and buns, watching blindly while she bowed and thanked him before running over to her little brother. 

Once he had overcome his shock a bit, Ling followed numbly after the young girl. Finally, they came to a stop in a small alleyway where he saw a small boy, no older than 4 years, sitting against the wall in raggedy clothes. Opening his mouth to ask what they were doing here, as well as where their parents were, he froze again. Unable to get any sound out as his eyes fell upon a large, worn, cardboard box.

Clearing his throat, he tried again.

“What are you two doing here? Where are your parents at? You're not living in that cardboard box are you?” 

He received a small nod from the tiny male in front of him, while the female child frowned and began to explain their situation. 

"Our parents died 2 years ago, so we ended up in an orphanage. Everything was fine for a while, the grown ups were all really nice to us, and the other kids were really welcoming too. But the orphanage closed down about a month ago. So now we have nobody to take us and we live here."

The emperor was astonished at the revelation of this information. The poor man had no idea the place had even existed, let alone that it had closed its doors.

"Do you know why the orphanage closed down?"

The young girl shrugged and murmured something about not having enough money because they stopped getting funding because of some new act that was passed. The young emperors throat went dry. 

Lan Fan and Greed had always went over everything that Ling signed, and he trusted them enough to let them do so. He would just sign it and ask if it met their approval, if it was something he thought was a bit sketchy, he would ask for a brief synopsis. But he never knew that this would happen. 

The orphanage closing was his fault. Something he signed allowed this to happen, because it cut funding to the place. It was his fault these children no longer had a solid roof over their heads. He was the emperor, he was supposed to make their loves better, not worse. This was all his fault! 

Swallowing down some bile that had risen in his throat, Ling made a decision right then and there. If he was the one who caused this problem, then he was the one who was going to fix it. Stepping forward, the man crouched in front of the children and stuck out a hand.

“Well, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you could always come with me. My name is Ling Yao, and if you’ll have me, I would like to adopt you right here and now. I know there are no papers to sign, so it's not really official, but I think it should work.” He said with a friendly smile and closed eyes.

The tiny siblings were sporting identical looks of shock, hope and slight distrust, before they shared a look with each other and nodded.

“Isn't Ling Yao the name of our emperor? Nice try mister, but I doubt your him. He wears real fancy stuff, your just wearing baggy pants. There's no way you could be him.” Spat the girl as she stepped in between Ling and her brother, fixing the offending male with the most intimidating glare he had ever seen on a 7 year old. He couldn't help but picture Ed, thinking that it seemed like something he would have pulled off.

“Wow, you know me! That's great, so you already know where you’ll be living. I assure you, I am the real emperor, I'm just wearing some more casual clothes so that I can blend in with the crowd better. Plus, those formal robes are so long, I don't want to get them dirty or trip on them out here.”

The two gave a chorus of ‘ohhhh’ as they thought over what he had said. This must have been enough for the boy, because he stood shaking and walked over to him, gripping his outstretched hand loosely in both his own.

“I believe you, thanks sir. I would love to have a daddy again.”

The spitfire of a girl still seemed a bit distrustful of him and his offer, but she also appeared unable to say no, whether it be because she knew they couldn't keep staying here because she couldn't provide for them, or because she couldn't say no to the happy look on her brothers face, he was unsure. But regardless, she gave a nod of approval and grabbed her brothers hands that were still enveloping his one.

“As long as you promise not to do anything shifty or kick us back out here later, I agree. Thank you mister emperor.”

“Haha, hey, come on now. The only thing shifty here, is the place you're currently living in, well, that and my eyes. But I promise I'm not going to get rid of you guys, me and my partner were talking about having kids anyway, and now I have you! I must be lucky.”

The boy preened at this statement, which made the girl a little more comfortable as well as Ling.

“Well, we should be getting home. Then I can introduce you to your aunt and your papa, plus we have to eat all this food before it goes bad and I'm sure I have some work to do too.” Remarked the young lord, as he stood and pulled the two little tykes along.

“By the way, I never caught your names. I can't just call you little boy and slightly less little girl the whole time.” He joked. “Not to mention it's rude to call someone little, I have a friend who would kill me for calling him that.”

The boy gasped and mouthed “Kill the emperor!? That's not good!” before his sister explained that it was just a saying, only to be told by the emperor himself that he was quite serious. The two children paled immensely, which made Ling laugh earnestly.

“But seriously you two, I need names here. You gotta have names, and I'm sure their amazing, so lay them on me.”

“Right, sorry sir. My name is Shàngmiàn de lǐwù, and this is my little brother Hung Jian. It's nice to meet you.”

“Ahh. A gift from above and a strong and courageous little man. The pleasure is all mine I assure you. Those are fine names, you two should take pride in them.”

The rest of the walk back was quiet and peaceful, walking into the palace door with two dirty and unknown children when the palace guards hadn't even known he left the place, not so much. But it wasn't anywhere near as bad as what came once he had handed off the good he bought and asked where Lan Fan and Greed were. 

The guard told him they were in the meeting room discussing some more acts to be passed, which meant the two were probably in a heated argument, seeing as the two didn't see eye to eye very often. Thanking the man and sending him off to the kitchen, he turned to the children.

“Just know that whatever you see in there, that's not how they always are. Lan Fan is really strong and smart and can be very nice when she wants to be. And Greed, well, he's an idiot, but he's really kind and likeable under all that bravado. I promise you will love them.”

The two nodded at the man as he dragged them to the large double doors that signaled they had arrived at their destination. Ling took a Deep breathe and forced a determined, yet friendly smile on his face and threw the doors open. 

He instantly gained the attention of his closest friend and his lover. Both of them were standing over the table, one hand on a piece of paper and one in the air pointing at one another as they glared. But now they just looked confused and slightly angry at the interruption, until they noticed who it was that interrupted them. As well as who that interruption had behind his legs.

Lan Fan was the first to recover, at least enough to welcome him and ask who the two children were behind him.

“Oh, these two? Their my kids. I adopted them, they’re going to be the next emperor. Or at least, one of them is. Those counsel men said I needed an heir, didn't they?

This statement quickly threw Lan Fan into a tizy. She was caught between supporting Ling because she didn’t want to upset him or go against the emperor's wishes, and telling him everything wrong with this decision of his. She was clearly trying her best to remain stoic and not freak out at the many problems she saw with this plan, to the point that Ling felt kind of bad. 

Greed seemed to be handling the situation a bit better, as he calmly crossed his arms and turned fully to face him, he asked for clarification.

“Ling, what are you talking about? You were supposed to be taking a break in your room, and that was at 12pm. You're telling me that in 2 and a half hours, you managed to sneak out and adopt two kids?”

“Well, actually, I left here around 12:17pm and it wasn't like I was looking for them, I just went for a walk and happened upon them while shopping at a few food stalls.”

This earned him and scoff and an eye roll from the homunculous who looked exactly like him, as well as a muttered “Right a few, that's means every single one you could find. Guess I’ll have to go back over his finances now.”

“Anyway, they didn't have anywhere else to go as they are orphans, so I decided that I would take them in.”

Lan Fan looked to be at her breaking point, so she quickly excused herself, saying she needed a minute to collect her thoughts and rushed out the doors. Leaving only Greed, Ling and the two children.

“Why did you pick them up though? I get their homeless, but you could have just given them money or food or something.”

“I did give them food Greed, but that's not enough. They don't have a home and it's my fault. So it's my job to take care of them. Besides, I see no problem with having children, I needed an heir anyway, and we were talking about adopting a child or two recently.” 

Greed huffed and tightened his crossed arms as he walked over to the younger man. He then gestured for the two children to go wait outside with Lan Fan, which they quickly obliged.

“What are you talking about?”

“It's my fault Greed! I'm the one who's signature gave permission to whatever act wanted to cut funding to the orphanage those two lived at so the money could go to something else. It's because I didn't read the damn thing myself! So that means this is my fault!” Cried the emperor as he threw his arms up in defeat.

Seeing how upset the 18 year old clearly was, Greed sighed and spread his arms, silently offering the royalty a hug. Ling gladly dived forward and clung to the man who looked just like him, he could always count on Greed to be there for him, he was a rock to the crowned male. 

Always calm and there when he needed him most, and he knew just what to do for Ling everytime he was upset. 

“Ling, no, it's all our faults. You are not alone in this. It's me and Lan Fan’s job to read through things and decide if it's something you would be okay with. And we do our best to scour those documents for anything bad that may have been snuck in there. But we get so many of those damn things a day, that sometimes things like this pop up. But it's okay, well fix it, we just have to go over the country's financial records and revise it a bit, see where we can cut or decrease funding to be able to open up that orphanage again. It’ll be tough, and it's gonna take a while, but we’ll make it work. I promise. So chin up a bit, alright pissant?”

Ling nodded against his sin’s shoulder and thanked him for everything. Greed didn't have to do this. He didn't work for Ling. He wasn't being paid for all he did. He just did it, whether he was asked to or not, he always helped out with all Ling's work. Sure he lived at the palace for free and got all of his expenses cared for, but he wasn't making any money. And money was something Ling distinctly recalled Greed wanting a lot of back when they shared a body.

“So I guess we can hang on to the kids until we get the orphanage up and running again.”

“No! I told them I wouldn't get rid of them, ever. They are here to stay indefinitely. I'm their daddy now and you're their papa. You’ll just have to get used to it.”

He heard the homunculous heave an irritated sigh, before he gave out a “Dammit Ling.”

“Why do you have such a problem with them? I thought you said you said that kids would be okay sometime in the future.”

“Yeah, but not this near in the future! You're still a kid yourself!” To this Ling bristled and murmured that he was 18, technically an adult. 

“I'm just not sure that we're ready for kids. I mean, homunculi aren't even supposed to have kids. That's why we are incapable of producing offspring.”

Everything was quiet as the older males words sunk in. Finally the teen sighed himself. 

“So you're mad at me. I'm sorry Greed, but we’ll have to make it work somehow, I know Lan Fan will help, she can be their aunt. But I will not go out there and tell those kids that I lied to them and they will be sent away after all.”

“I'm not mad at you Ling, I'm proud of ya for having such a big caring heart kid. Otherwise you wouldn't be dating me, he'll I wouldn't even be here in my own body if it weren't for you and your bleeding heart. I'm just being myself. Greedy.”

Confused, Ling pulled back just far enough to give him an inquiring look. The sin of Greed was visibly embarrassed at what he was about to tell the leader of the country, he removed one arm from around Ling only to use his now free hand to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous tick.

“Ahh, ya see. I'm a greedy guy, and you're my boyfriend, that makes you my possession. And I don't like sharing my things, but you are the ruler of this country and you have a lot of work you have to do with those counsel men and Lan Fan. So I have to share you with them, hell, I have to share you with the whole damn country. And now you're bringing kids into the equation, which means I'll have to share you with even more people. We barely have any free time together as it is, and now we’ll never have free time again. I just hate it Ling. You may be a pissant, but I love you, and I don't like sharing you at all.”

Ling wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry some more after hearing that. On the one hand, he had always wanted to be emperor. And as much work as it was, he was still happy to be the one doing it. But he also felt bad for neglecting Greed so much. It sounded like he was pretty lonely. Perhaps that was why he always helped out with Ling's work, just to spend more time with him. That definitely made him want to cry.

However, hearing the older man say how he loved him and how he was basically jealous of Ling spending time with others, was quite humorous, as well as cute. It made him happy, he wanted to laugh at how childish it sounded. He could imagine a small, innocent little boy, pouting up at him as he demanded attention. 

Shaking his head, he settled for an in between, doing both actions. Burying himself back into his lover's chest and chuckling through his tears, he told his boyfriend that he was an idiot.

“I love you Greed, I'm so sorry that you've been feeling this way for so long. I wish you had told me sooner so we could try and do something about it. But it's really sweet to hear that you're jealous of me spending time with others.”

He heard the sin scoff and mutter, “Don't say that I'm jealous. It makes me sound like that ugly bastard Envy.” He could practically hear the blush on his partner's face.

“Anyway, you are correct, children will require a lot of time and attention if their to be raised right. But that doesn't mean we won't be able to spend time together. Their 7 and 4 years old, they will probably be in bed by 7:30pm. We will have plenty of time after that to spend time together in whatever way you want. I will try to get up earlier to get my work done sooner, that way we will have more time to spend together as a family.”

This time he heard the homunculous sigh in resignation of his fate. Clearly accepting that he would be having two children whether he wanted them or not, and agreeing to what the younger man had proposed. Which made Ling very happy. They were going to be a proper family, no matter what he had to do to make sure of it. And he just knew that once Greed talked with them, he would fall in love with them.

The two stayed like that for a while, just silently holding each other as Ling cried tears of joy and Greed ran a hand down his hair awkwardly to soothe him. They only broke apart when Lan Fan and the children re-entered the room, the woman announcing that she had thought it over and had also spoken with the children.

She looked to Greed for backup, only for him to shrug and shake his head, showing that she would be alone in her attempts to explain what was wrong with this to her king. She liked the children enough, they were good kids. But her duty was to protect the emperor and help him do his job. 

Most emperors in the past had children with many women and left them to care for said children while they kept on being the king. But Ling clearly wanted a traditional family that lived together and spent time together. He would not simply leave them with Greed, he would be trying to get his work done and be a father at the same time, and it just wouldn't work. He would run himself ragged doing that.

Opening her mouth to explain her position, she noticed that Ling was wiping his eyes to get rid of his tears, and she briefly wanted to attack the homunculous because she was sure he did something to make her lord cry again. But she shook it off as she saw him fixing his face into a determined frown, one that showed he meant business and wouldn't back down. It was like he was regarding her as an enemy, and it completely shook her up.

“Lan Fan, I respect your opinion, and am grateful for your concerns. But whatever your going to say, you can keep it to yourself. I am not changing my mind on this.”

“B-but, my lord!-”

The bodyguard was cut off by a single raised hand and a shake of the man's head.

“No, I mean it Lan Fan. If all your going to do is try and convince me not to do this, then just don't say anything. But if you are going to propose an idea on the best way to go about keeping them and making this all work, then please, speak.”

Lowering her head, she gazed sadly at the floor. She did not like upsetting her boss, but she truly was trying to look out for him, and she knew that he knew that. But he was firmly set in his decision, so all she could do was support him and offer her aid in any way possible.

“Very well my lord, if that is what you wish, I shall aid you in any way I can.”

The man with the closed eyes smiled warmly down at the ninja like woman, thanking her for her service and friendship, before he walked over and knelt down in front of the shorter occupants in the room.

“Well, looks like that's all settled. Now, why don't we get you two into a bath, looks like you could use one. Then you can get dressed in some nice, warm clothes and have a hot meal. And once that's over, we can pick out some rooms for you both, unless you would rather share a room. It's up to you. How does that sound?”

The children both nodded their heads in approval as Ling stood to grab the tiny boy’s hand. Calling over his shoulder, he asked Lan FAN to help the girl bathe and get dressed while he helped the boy. She agreed quickly and rushed over to take the girls hand in her own flesh limb. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do then? You and Lan Fan are takin off and leaving me all alone with nothing to do.”

“You could always to start going over those finances you mentioned earlier, or perhaps, could you go tell the cooks to ready a warm meal for the children as well as for us? They don't know about them yet, and I don't want them to just make dinner for you, me and Lan Fan.” 

“Tch, yeah, alright. I’ll go talk to the chefs, you stupid, cocky, little pissant.”

Ling laughed at Greed's insults as he began to lead Hung Jian to one of the washrooms. After a walking for a few minutes in silence, the boy finally spoke up.

“Thank you again for taking us in. I think this is the best day of my life. I have a new daddy, and an aunty, and a new papa. I'm happy.”

Smiling softly at the little tyke, Ling squeezed his hand gently. 

“It's no problem at all. I'm glad you're happy, you shouldn't have had to live on the street at all. You should have always been with a loving family who would take care of you no matter what. And I'm lucky to be able to be that family for you two. And also, thank you for being so accepting of this. It must be hard, and I'm not sure how most kids your age would handle it all. If you need a therapist or something then I will happily provide you with one.”

The boy shook his head and told him that it was okay, and that he was fine. But Ling made a mental note to find the children a professional to talk to anyway.

The two continued walking quietly until they reached the bathroom. Once inside, Ling ran some warm water in the tub before he helped the lad disrobe himself. It was then that he truly saw the state the child was in, and he could only assume the girl was no better off.

The boy had dirt, cuts, and bruises littering his small frame, some fresher than others. It tore his heart to pieces, these kids were so strong. Losing their parents, losing their home, their friends, living on the street with little food or protection. They were battered and beaten, but they were still kicking. They were fighters, and Ling was so proud of them.

Pausing that train of thought, the emperor got back to work. Getting the kid in the tub and giving him a good scrub down as fast as humanly possible. After nearly 15 minutes, he had the boy cleaned and dried, and set about caring for the little ankle biters wounds. 

Spraying them with disinfectant and wrapping them in bandages. Once he was finished, he wrapped the boy up in a clean towel and took him to his own personal quarters, where he searched for his smallest pair of boxers and a shirt for the child. He would have to have Lan Fan take the two shopping later.

Finally, when the boy was clean and dressed, he got a knock on his door. Granting the visitor entrance, he found that it was only Lan Fan with a freshly bathed and dressed Shàngmiàn. The girl was wearing one of Lan Fan’s long sleeved black shirts. It was baggy, but it seemed to fit the girl well enough.

“Ah, thank you Lan Fan. She looks much better now. Although, she can't wear your shirt forever, would you mind taking them both shopping tomorrow? They’ll need the basics. You know, clothes, personal hygiene equipment, shoes, and something to do like toys or art supplies. I’ll give you the money of course.”

The warrior nodded, telling him that it would be her honor, but only if he promised to stick by Greed’s side the entire time she was gone. He laughed and told her he would.  
Soon the four were walking to the dining room to meet with Greed for dinner. That was when the little spit fire of a girl grabbed Ling’s hand as tightly as she could to get his attention.

“I appreciate you taking us in. But that doesn't mean I fully trust any of you. I can tell you've already won Hung Jian over, but it's gunna take a lot more than this to win me over. And I swear, if you do anything to hurt my little brother, I will kick your butt, emperor or not.”

Coming from a 7 year old, the threat was more endearing than anything. The adorable little pout and glare she was giving him, the fact that she so clearly had no idea what he was capable of, let alone his boyfriend and his vassal. But, if he smiled at her, or laughed, it would only upset her further, so he chose to play along, giving her the most over exaggerated look of fear that he could.

This appeared to please the child, as she smirked and walked on ahead to hold Lan Fan’s hand. Even though she said she didn't trust any of them, the girl seemed to have hit it off quite nicely with Lan Fan in the short time it took for the woman to help her bathe.

Reaching the dining room, they found Greed already seated at the large rectangular table, waiting for them. Ling quickly sat Hung Jian next to Greed, while Lan Fan sat the girl beside herself. The sin frowned at this, as he had wanted Ling to sit next to him, not the child, but for some reason the guy picked today of all days to start sitting at the head of the table like royalty should. The homunculous would definitely have to punish him for that later. The pissant did say that they could do whatever he wanted after all.

Satisfied with that thought, he smirked and said nothing about the seating arrangement. Shortly after the staff brought out their meal consisting of fried rice, dumplings, chicken and steamed vegetables. 

The five ate happily, with Greed slowly munching on his meal, while he watched Ling and Lan Fan tear into their food as if they were the starving pair picked up off the street and not the kids. The children themselves ate a bit sloppily. The two were fumbling with their chopsticks as they tried to find a balance between filling their bellies as quickly as they possibly could, and eating like a civilized person in front of people belonging to a higher status just as their parents had taught them.

Noticing the hectic way the youngsters were eating, Ling decided to speak up and try to quell any worries they may be having.

“Hey, you guys don’t have to hold back on my account. Go ahead, tear into it. You see how Lan Fan and I are eating, and I’m sure you’re starving. So don’t worry about appearances or manners around us, just eat however you are the most comfortable. We’re your family now, and family should feel safe to be themselves around one another, remember that, okay?”

Quipped the ruler, before turning back to his meal and resuming eating it with gusto. The siblings however, sat there, dazed and confused. Finally, Greed decided to speak up. Scoffing at his boyfriend’s little speech, he fixed his new kids with a slight frown.

“He’s right. You don’t have to be afraid around us, just be yourselves. If you’re hungry, you should eat. Nobody is going to judge you here, after all, you can’t possibly be any worse than them. Just don’t eat so fast that you choke or make yourselves sick.” Was all he said, before he shoved a piece of broccoli in his mouth in a huffy manner.

The two sat there, blinking owlishly for another minute, before the boy’s face broke out into a huge grin and he started shoveling food into his mouth without hesitation. This earned him a horrified look from his sister, as well as a shocked whisper shout of his name from her.

“What? They said it's okay.”

“Yes, but we were taught better than to eat like that in front of royalty. Our parents must be rolling in their graves.”

The boy looked down sadly, he felt bad for upsetting his sister, but he felt worse thinking that their mama and papa were upset with him when they should be resting in peace.

“But, they’re our parents now. And they said it was okay. So shouldn't we be listening to them now?”

The girl seemed shocked at how quickly the boy had accepted their new home and family. She knew he trusted them, but it still surprised her how fast he took to this. 

“Well, yes, I guess you're right. But still…”

“Please jiě jie? I loved mama and baba just as much as you did, and still do. But i think we have to let them go now. It’s not healthy, we have to move on. Please try, for me jiě jie.” Pleaded the boy as he gave his big sister a puppy dog look that could melt anyone’s heart.

The poor 7 year old was reduced to tears. He was right, of course her little brother was right. He was always so smart for his age. Wise beyond his years, their mother used to say. They had to move on, they had to put their past behind them if they wanted to truly fit in with this new family and be happy. They didn’t have to forget, nobody could ever forget their birth parents that they loved and lived with for so long.

But it was time to accept what happened and move past it. They couldn’t bring them back, all they could do was mourn for them, accept their deaths, say their goodbyes, and put it behind them.

Letting the tears roll silently down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Wishing her mother and father well in the afterlife and finally letting the past go. 

“Okay. You’re right, I will try. Go ahead and eat, I’m sure fùqīn and mǔqīn would want us to be happy and healthy above all else. So I don't think they will mind how we eat if we were already told to eat how we please.”

She tried to give a reassuring smile to quell her little brothers fears, and it must have worked, because the boy’s face lit up like a star in the night sky. The two soon resumed eating, only this time with passion. Not quite as fast as Lan Fan and Ling, but still much faster than Greed. 

Soon after, they had all finished their dinner and were about to break off to go to bed. Lan Fan had been instructed to take the two children to the largest guest room they had so that they could sleep together for the night. Just until they were able to decide whether or not they wanted separate rooms. While Greed and Ling were planning to head to their shared room.

But before that, they all said their goodnights. Greed gave a half hearted “Night.” while Ling was a little more enthusiastic in his nighttime well wishes.

“Sweet dreams you two, if you need anything just let Lan Fan know. Her room should be three doors to the left of yours. Oh, I love you guys already! Goodnight Hung Jian, Shàngmiàn. Don't let the bed bugs bite.” He said as he bent down to wrap them in a light hug. He was happy when they both hugged back, albeit, surprised that the girl had returned the embrace. 

Once he released them, he turned to Lan Fan to bid her goodnight as well as ask her to keep an eye out for the children and remember to take them shopping the next morning.

In that time, Greed stood there quietly, arms crossed as he watched the scene in front of him. His attention mostly resting on his younger lover, which is probably why he didn't notice the kids until they were already upon him. 

“Goodnight Papa.” Cried the 4 year old as her threw his tiny arms as far around the man's legs as he could. While the girl chose to stand a bit further back, mimicking his posture as she watched him, arms crossed over her small chest.

“H-hey! Let go! Ah, I mean...Yeah, sure. Goodnight.” He said as he lightly patted the child on the head with one hand, while resting his other lightly on the boy's shoulder and pushed him gently to release him.

Once the boy let go and ran back to Lan Fan’s side, Greed heaved a sigh of relief, until he heard a light cough. Looking up, he saw the girl still standing there looking at him.

“What do you want kid? I already said Goodnight, didn't I?”

The girl smiled a cheeky little grin.

“Yes, you did.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Nothing. Just...thanks for earlier. I can tell you aren't really happy that we're here, but you are trying to be nice anyway. And you seem really cool. I like you, so I hope that you can learn to like us to...papa.”

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but in that moment, Greed's heart skipped a beat. 

“Yeah, sure. No problem. And, uh, hey. I-I like you too kid.”

The child nodded, waved, and turned on the balls of her feet. The sin watched her run back over to grab her brother's and Lan Fan’s hands, and continued to watch as the disappeared down the corridor. 

“So?”

Greed had been so lost in following the 3 with his eyes, that he didn't notice his partner slink right up to his side. Blinking a few times to clear his mind of his previous thoughts, he schooled his face.

“They're okay.”

Ling smiled.

“You like them.”

“...No I don't.”

His grin widened. 

“Yes you do.”

“Grr!!! Look! If they're yours, and you're mine, that makes them mine too. Of course I'm going to look out for my possessions, okay?! That's it, that's all there is to it.” Snarled the homunculous.

The emperor's smile turned from teasing to understanding.

“Sure Greed. Whatever you say.”

“Look, let's just go to bed already. It's been a long day.” Turning on his heel, the sin stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking in the direction of their room without even waiting for his lover.

“Okay!” Came the chirpy response, as the teen practically skipped to catch up with his moody partner.

The entire walk to their room was made in silence. Ling chalked it up to Greed brooding over being found out to try and save face. But it didn’t really matter, as they had reached their room fairly quickly. 

Upon entering the room, Ling was made aware that two things happened. The first thing was the door being slammed shut, the second, him being grabbed by the wrists and slammed against the door.

Opening his eyes a tad to gaze unflinchingly down at his partner, he saw Greed bent forward, forehead nearly touching his chest. He didn’t know what his avaricious lover was doing, but he trusted him and wasn’t afraid of him hurting or betraying him in any way. He was however, concerned.

“Greed?”

“I hate to admit it, but you were right pissant. I like ‘em. Mostly the girl, she’s got spunk, reminds me of Martel, except she’s not part snake.”

This made Ling laugh without hesitation, light and pure, happiness evident in the tone.  
“That’s no reason to bow your head Greed, you never bow to anyone, why start now? What, are you embarrassed?”

He’d meant it as a light hearted jab to try and get his companion to act like his normal self, to lighten the mood. But his comment only made the man flinch and lower his head further, murmuring a half-hearted “Shut up, pissant.” as he did so.

This was indeed concerning.

“Greed, look-”

“No, stop. It’s fine. I’m fine pissant. Calm down. I’m just embarrassed like you said.”

Greed. Embarrassed? That was just a joke though, Greed doesn’t GET embarrassed. And even if he does, he never admits to it!

Grabbing his shoulders roughly, Ling forced Greed to straighten and meet his frantic eyes.

“Greed, are you sure you’re okay? Are you sick? Do homunculi get sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

It was then that younger male noticed the bright red flag to the homunculous’ condition, that bright red flag, being the bright red blush painted across his cheeks. Ling was so shocked that he barely registered getting shoved off the other man.

“Shut up! I told you, I’m fine! A homunculous can get embarrassed too ya know?!”

“I know, I know, homunculi are just sturdier built humans, I’m sorry. I’ve just never known you to get embarrassed, so I’m concerned.” Said the king, as he raised his hands in a sign of surrender. “But why are you embarrassed? Because you like the kids? That's a good thing though, because you're their father now. Or is it because it implies that we're married? I'm pretty sure we can both be the dad, but if not, and it makes you feel better, I'll be the mom.”

The sin scoffed, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest while looking out the window. “Tch, damn right you will.”

“So what is it that's bothering you then Greed? You didn't answer me.”

Greed sighed, turning his eyes, but not his head, to look at Ling before sighing again and dropping his arms.

“It's everything Ling.”

The 18 year old, dazed and confused, could only blink at the other man, hoping for more of an explanation. When one did not immediately following, he asked for one.

“...Pardon?”

The man who looks identical to the teen threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.  
“Everything! This whole family thing. I like them. God, Ling, I like IT. Being a family. I don't like sharing, but I think I can make an exception for them because I will have them to spend time with as well. I like them calling me papa, and hugging me, and wishing me a goodnight even though I don't need them too. I like it all.”

“So what's the problem here?”

“The problem is that I'm Greed the Avaricious, kid. I like this, so I want it.”

“And you have it.”

“Yes, but for how long?”

Ling froze. Finally understanding what was upsetting Greed, as the true dilemma had been brought to light. He was afraid to lose them, not just the kids, but Ling himself. 

“You finally get it. I'm a homunculous. And while I'm not immortal, I can live a whole hell of a lot longer than you can. I will outlive you and I will outlive those kids. Just another reason why us homunculi aren't capable of producing offspring, because no parent is supposed to outlive their children.” Spoke the homunculous as he glared at the floor, once again crossing his arms tightly over his broad chest.

“I'm not so much worried about you, as I am them. I already decided that I'm not losing you kid. If it comes down to it, we're sharing a body again. No if’s, and’s, or but’s, about it. I'm not letting you die and leave me. I will remove my stone from this body and put it in yours just so I can keep you around. Hell, if any of the other homunculi were still around, I'd steal their stone and give it to you. Or even create a brand new stone for you, if you all weren't so morally stuck up.”

“Making a stone would take hundreds of thousands of lives Greed, not wanting that to happen isn't being morally stuck up, it's called doing the right thing and having empathy.”

Greed snorted. 

“Yeah, but where does that empathy get you? Six feet under, that's where. My old man was a bastard, but he had it right. In this world, you've gotta fight your way to the top, and that's means taking down anyone or anything in your way to get there.”

“Your father was an evil man who killed many people just so he could become a god. You cannot honestly be suggesting that we all need to try to be like him.” He deadpanned, causing Greed to heave a frustrated and tired sigh, before glaring at him softly. As if he wanted to be mad at him, but realized he was right and couldn't be mad, this made Ling laugh.

“You missed the point kid. I'm not letting you go, ever, no matter what. You're supposed to feel honored and grateful.” Muttered the sin, almost as if he were pouting, which was adorable enough to make him laugh anew. 

“I AM honored and grateful Greed. I hope you know that I would do the same for you if our positions were reversed. But that's a lifelong commitment, and the way you said it sounded like an aggressive ‘I won't take no for an answer’ marriage proposal.”

Greed was silent for a while after that. Listening to Ling laugh about his own comparison, until he realized Greed wasn't laughing along with him.

“Uh, Greed?”

“Why not?”

There was a beat where everything was silent. Ling’s mouth went dry. He wasn't sure if he heard his partner right, but if he said what he thought he said, then they were certainly in for a long night of talking.

“What?” 

“I said, why not? We've already shared a body, and married couples are supposed to share everything right? I don't like sharing, but I do like you, and I think that's about as ‘everything’ as one can get. I mean, we've been dating for over 2 years. And we have kids now, which usually happens after marriage right? So maybe it's time tied the knot.” Explained the sin in a quiet voice, as if he were afraid to speak any louder, lest he break whatever fragile peace they had.

It was too late for that however, as Ling was already breaking it by freaking out. Tears in his eyes, arms gesturing madly as he tried to form a coherent sentence. 

“B-but, we haven't planned for this!! We never even talked about it until now! Does Xing even allow gay marriage? I never checked. I have to see if it does, and if it doesn't, then I have to change that. Ahh, but if we get married so soon after its changed it will look weird. Like I only did it for myself and not my people! But I'm not saying I don't want to marry you Greed! I'm just not sure if now is the right time. Do you even have a suit? Or any kind of fancy clothing for such an occasion? We have to prepare. Call all our friends, pick a venue and date, all that stuff. Because I will not elope with you Greed, I'm the emperor of Xing, I can't just elope.”

It was then that Greed burst out laughing, starting Ling right out of his rushed tirade and completely throwing the mood. He laughed until there were tears in his eyes and he had trouble breathing, to which Ling's only response was to stare unblinkingly at the man, unsure of what to do.

“G-Greed?”

He was silenced by a single raised hand, the man's other hand already at work wiping away the tears.

“I'm okay pissant. You're just amazing you know that? The way you freaked out, it's like you thought I was going to run away with you or something. Kid, I know you have to plan for this stuff, it's gotta be a big deal and your friends would be hurt and upset with you if they weren't invited to see it.”

“They're your friends too.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I didn't mean that I was expecting you to leave everything and run off with me this very second. You're the emperor of this country, you gotta make your marriage an even bigger and public thing than most people. I just meant that I want to marry you and we should start thinking about it. That's all.”

Ling couldn't help the blush that burst out across his face. He honestly couldn't believe that Greed said all that with a straight face. He wasn't expecting him to blush again, but he would have thought he would be a little nervous.

“Yeah, we can start thinking about it. We can't plan anything or do anything for sure yet though. I still have to check the laws and amend them if need be. It may take a few months just for that alone.”

The homunculous grinned at the teen, showing his content with the current progress in the matter.

“That's fine. That's all I wanted for tonight anyway. For now, I think it's time you get in that bed and pay up.”

If Ling wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. 

“H-huh? G-Greed! We aren't even married yet! I won't have sex until after we are married! It's not proper!”

Greed laughed again, shaking his head as his grin widened to a nearly manic degree.

“You misunderstood me again. Always jumping to conclusions. I didn't say anything about sex pissant, but even if I did, why would we have to wait until marriage? We already have two kids don't we? Generally you get those through having sex.”

“Sh-shut up! I'm the emperor, it would be bad for my image! But, if you weren't talking about sex, then what were you wanting?”

The sin raised his hands in surrender, then shrugged, saying that he would find out when he laid in the bed.Ling raised an eyebrow, but complied. 

Changing his day clothes to his pajamas, and laying down on his back on his side of the king sized mattress. As soon as he did, he felt Greed throw himself into the bed beside him.

“So, what was it that you were wanting to do Greed? Sleep?”

“This.”

Was all the warning he got before his body was enveloped by Greed's. Not just his arms, but Greed's legs as well, were wrapped around the emperor's lithe frame. 

“That's it? You just wanted to cuddle?”

“Yup! That's it. You said whatever I wanted.”

“Yeah, I did. I just expected you to ask for something unreasonable. After all, you're you Greed. OW!”

The homunculous retracted the two fingers he used to pinch his lover's cheek, choosing instead to level him with a light glare.

“Hey, I'm greedy, not spoiled. I want everything, not just the best things. That means it's perfectly normal for me to want to cuddle with my boyfriend.”

“Haha, fair enough. Goodnight Greed, love you man.”

“Yeah. Night Ling, love ya too.”

Rolling over onto his side so he could face the sinful man, Ling wormed his arms around the man's back and buried his face into his chest. Releasing a jaw cracking yawn, he closed his eyes and took in his partner's soothing scent.

Falling asleep within seconds and leaving only the homunculous awake, Ling dreamed of what the future would hold for him and his new family.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The next morning Ling woke up at the Crack of dawn, still wrapped up tight in his lover's arms. Sighing, he began to squirm his way out when the arms holding him suddenly released him.

Turning he saw Greed watching him with a flat look on his face, almost as if he were unhappy about Ling trying to get up, but didn't want to say anything.

Shrugging at his partner's odd behavior, he turned to get dressed for the day. That is, until he got a sharp “Hey!” yelled at him.

“Hey, what?”

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Blinking in confusion, Ling spun on his heel to face the other man.

“Getting dressed? What does it look like I'm doing?”

“Stop it.”

Stop getting dressed? Why? He couldn't go about his daily affairs in his pajamas. It wouldn't be proper for royalty. And he had already thrown off his shirt and had his pants halfway down, he certainly couldn't go anywhere naked.

“Why? I can't go out there like this. What, were you wanting to have sex after all? Because we already talked about this last night Greed.”

“No! That's not it! I meant, I only let you up because I thought you had to go to take a piss or something. But if you were only getting to get ready for work, then nevermind. Get back over here.”

Sighing once more, he shook his head at the older male. He couldn't just skip out on work to sleep all day. He had a whole country depending on him to lead them and take care of their problems. Besides, Lan Fan and the others were all working, so he should be too.

“Greed, no, I have a job to do. As emperor I have to-"

"And as my boyfriend you have a job to do too. You have to keep your promises, and you said anything I wanted last night. You never gave a time limit either. So lay your ass back down and take your punishment like a man."

Never before had someone been so aggressive about cuddling. This was the first time Greed had ever been so insistent on physical contact. Normally it was Ling who initiated a hug, or hand holding or anything of the sort.

Greed usually reacted in one of two ways. Either he begrudgingly accepted it, or he pushed Ling off, claiming that those acts were for sissies and that he wouldn't be caught dead doing such ‘pansy shit’. Even when they were alone, he wasn't much different. He would let Ling cuddle him, or he would loosely drape an arm over the king until Ling fell asleep.

For him to be so insistent now on them actually being more physical, it was definitely big. 

He must have really been missing me. Ling thought. I have been doing a lot of work lately. We hardly have any time for just us anymore. I guess I owe him this much. 

“Alright, you win, move over.” Said the emperor with a smile, as he pulled his pajama pants back up and walked toward the bed. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Lan Fan should be taking the kids shopping for their things soon. So I say we have until she gets back with them from the store, before she comes to find me and drags me off to work.”

Smirking, Greed sat up, reached out, and pulled the younger man into his lap. Ling laughing and letting him do as he pleased.

“Works for me kid.”

“I love you Greed.” Said the royalty in a serious, yet loving, tone. As he gazed into his lover's eyes.

Finally, Greed gave a true smile. Smirk transforming into a small, content, smile.

“I love you too Ling.” He returned as he gave the teen a sweet kiss to the forehead, and got one back on the nose.

So what if Ling was a little late for work. One morning without their emperor wouldn't run the country into the ground. But overworking himself and not taking any time to rest and relaxation with his boyfriend, would run Ling and his relationship into the ground.

And so the two were perfectly content to lay in each others arms for the morning. Just enjoying one another's warmth and sharing a few kisses here and there. And not once, did Ling think about his work, just about Greed. Until Lan Fan came in screeching like a banshee about Ling being late that is. 

But still, they wouldn't have traded their morning together for anything else in the world. Because to them, they were each other's world.

The End. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I hope this was alright. I feel like I focused too much on the kids when I wanted to focus more on Greed and Ling. But I felt that if I didn't focus on the kids and flesh them out a bit, that they would seem shoehorned in. Sorry, I know a lot of people hate OC's in fanfiction. And I do too usually. But I also thought it would be cute for Greed and Ling to become fathers. I'm so sorry. I hope you all got something from this trashpile. And if you want me to write a short continuation where Greed finally makes their engagement official, then let me know.


End file.
